Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Sendas al Horizonte
by Imperatrum
Summary: En un día como cualquier otro, Lee el Nincada se encuentra con un Bagon llamado Drake en un manantial que visita. El extraño Pokémon está convencido de que es un humano, y no tiene recuerdos de su vida. El deseo de Lee de formar un equipo explorador se hará realidad junto a su compañero, y ambos emprenderán una aventura de proporciones inimaginables. K por alguna escena violenta.


_Muy buenas a todos y a todas. Soy un nuevo usuario de Fanfiction, y me he decidido a postear aquí un FanFic de Pokémon Mundo Misterioso en el que estoy trabajando. Subiré los capítulos de forma irregular, supongo, pero trataré de subir uno a la semana aproximadamente. Espero que a ti, querido lector/lectora, te guste leerlo tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo. Antes de empezar, quiero dejar claro que no se inspira en ninguno de los juegos reales, se trata de un mundo completamente nuevo imaginado por mí para Pokémon Mundo Misterioso. Además, todos los Pokémon se reconocen por nombres reales (la mayoría relacionados con ellos). Sin más dilación, disponte a leer. Si, te gusta, un comentario nunca viene mal._

**DISCLAMER: **Pokémon es propiedad de GameFreak.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Drake**

La luz de la mañana bañaba el pequeño Valle Esmeralda, indicando que, una vez más, el sol salía y llenaba de vida hasta el último rincón del territorio, a la vez que la pequeña villa de Valentia, situada bien centrada en el valle, comenzaba a despertarse, preparada para otro día de rutina.

Tan solo un pokémon no se sentía realmente a gusto esa mañana, y se trataba de un pequeño Nincada llamado Lee, que se internaba en una pequeña cueva. El Nincada se veía triste, apenado, y mantenía la cabeza gacha, mirando el suelo, a medida que recorría la estrecha senda entre montañas. Se detuvo al llegar a una cueva más amplia, con varias hendiduras en el techo, por lo que la luz del sol podía iluminar la cámara. En el centro de la caverna había un pequeño manantial.

Lee, aún con la cabeza bajada, comenzó a rememorar sus penas y sus males, hasta que se percató de algo que no estaba bien en la cueva. Alzó la cabeza para ver qué era, y… allí, en el agua, delante del manantial, había un pokémon tumbado, probablemente dormido o inconsciente. Con expresión de inseguridad, se acercó al cuerpo, y pudo ver que se trataba de un pequeño pokémon azul, bípedo y con una especie de turbante sobre su cabeza. Era, obviamente, un Bagon.

-¿Cómo habrá venido a parar aquí este Bagon? –Se preguntó a sí mismo, a la vez que daba un suave golpe en su estómago. –Muy pocos han conseguido encontrar la entrada a este lugar.

Mientras analizaba la situación, el Bagon se movió. Lee, rápido como el rayo, reaccionó y se escondió tras unas rocas. Sin embargo, mantuvo asomada la cabeza para ver que hacía su inesperado visitante.

El pokémon dragón se levantó a duras penas, y, con expresión confundida, miró a su alrededor. Parecía estar totalmente perdido. El pequeño Nincada se armó de valor y salió de detrás de la roca.

-¿H-hola? –Interrogó. El Bagon se giró para mirarlo, todavía confuso. A juzgar por su apariencia, no tenía la más mínima intención de atacarlo.

Al mirar al pequeño pokémon bicho, sus ojos casi se salen de las órbitas.

-¿Qué diablos? Eres un Nincada y… ¿Estás… hablando?

Lee se extrañó. _"Ha debido de conocer a muchos Nincada analfabetos"_, pensó.

-Pues claro… y tú eres un Bagon y también estás hablando.

Fue entonces cuando se produjo el mayor shock en el pobre Bagon. Se miró el cuerpo, con los ojos muy abiertos, para luego volver a mirar a Lee con la expresión más exagerada que pudo hacer.

-¿¡Qué me ha pasado!? ¡Algo está pasando aquí! ¡Esto tiene que ser un sueño! –El Bagon comenzó a girarse y mirar al techo. –Sí, exacto, es eso, solo un sueño. Un sueño con pokémon parlantes.

Lee se le acercó.

-¿Has pasado demasiado tiempo entre pokémon salvajes?

El Bagon lo miró de nuevo, esta vez para hablarle.

-¡No! Espera ¿Pokémon salvajes? ¿Qué estás…? –Su expresión cambió espontáneamente, dando paso a una mueca de indiferencia. –¿Por qué debería darte explicaciones? Al fin y al cabo, solo eres parte de mi imaginación descabellada.

Lee puso los ojos en blanco.

-Procuraré ignorar eso. Supongo que te diste muy fuerte contra algo. Yo me llamo Lee, ¿puedo saber tu nombre, oh, extraño y pirado Bagon?

El Bagon abrió la boca para responder, pero, antes de decir nada, se lo pensó dos veces. Realmente no recordaba su nombre. Cayó en la cuenta de que, de hecho, no recordaba absolutamente nada sobre él mismo.

-Yo… no lo sé. –Su seguridad se tornó frustración casi al instante. –Maldita sea… no recuerdo nada… nada antes de que tú aparecieras. Esto es realmente raro… ¿Acaso no es un sueño?

Al ver que el Nincada no respondía, decidió contarle lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, para responder a sus dudas. Comenzaba a cuestionarse si aquello que le estaba pasando era realmente un sueño.

-Escucha, eh… no sabes lo raro que es decirle esto a un Nincada, pero yo… no soy un Bagon. Quiero decir, por fuera puedo ser un Bagon común y corriente, pero por dentro, soy, y, hasta ahora, siempre había sido… un ser humano.

Lee, en un principio, no supo que contestar. Pero, tras unos momentos de silencio incómodo, decidió darle el beneficio de la duda al extraño pokémon.

-¿Sabes? En cualquier otra situación no me habría tragado eso. Pero, si examino todo… la verdad es que no creo que estés loco ni nada. Aunque cierto es que nunca había oído nada sobre humanos transformándose en pokémon.

El Bagon anónimo se sentó en el suelo, en frente de él.

-Y, bueno… ¿Qué crees que debería hacer ahora? –Preguntó, observándose las patas delanteras, tratando de acostumbrarse a su nuevo aspecto. –¿Vives por aquí cerca?

Lee asintió con la cabeza, y, con un gesto, lo instigó a acompañarlo. Los dos pokémon salieron de la pequeña cueva, y se encontraron en un saliente montañoso, bastante alto, con las vistas de todo el Valle Esmeralda. El Bagon se adelantó para observarlo todo.

-¡Vaya, que sitio tan bonito! Desde luego, no me esperaba algo como esto…

Lee le señaló con su pata delantera derecha la villa de Valentia, casi en el centro del valle.

-Aquello es Valentia, el pueblo más cercano. Yo vivo en una casa cerca de allí. Pongámonos en marcha, estoy seguro de que estás hambriento.

* * *

Mientras recorrían el camino entre árboles para llegar a la casa de Lee, los dos Pokémon estuvieron bastante en silencio. Durante la caminata, a Lee se le ocurrió algo, y rompió el silencio con ello.

-Bueno, considerando que estás llevando lo de tu transformación tan bien, creo que ha llegado el momento de darte un nombre provisional hasta que te recuperes de tu amnesia. –Levantando la cabeza hacia los árboles cercanos, le dijo. –He pensado algo que tenga que ver con los dragones… algo como Drake. ¿Te gusta Drake?

-No es mal nombre. Me acostumbraré a tenerlo mientras no recuerde el mío. –El Bagon se encogió de hombros. –Y, sí, lo estoy llevando bastante bien. Supongo que es porque no recuerdo nada de mi pasado, y no estoy apegado a nada de mi otra vida. Aún así, espero recuperar la memoria pronto… y averiguar por qué soy un pokémon. Pero, bueno, ahora que tengo un nombre medianamente decente, podrías hablarme un poco de ti.

Lee se puso serio casi al instante.

-La verdad, no tengo mucho que contar de mi vida. No tengo amigos, porque he llegado aquí hace una semana, y no he logrado reunir el valor suficiente para hacer lo que se supone que he venido a hacer aquí.

-¿Y qué has venido a hacer? –Drake se veía interesado en su compañero.

-Pues, yo… –Lee agachó la cabeza. –Se supone que vine para unirme al Frente de Rescate Pokémon. Es una organización en la que los pokémon entran para formar Equipos de Rescate, que cumplen misiones salvando a pokémon en apuros, recuperando objetos, explorando nuevos lugares, deteniendo criminales… Pero, si te digo la verdad, me intimida un poco ese sitio. Nunca he logrado atravesar la puerta. Además, ni siquiera tengo un equipo.

Drake se quedó en silencio. Vagamente, una idea comenzó a formarse en su cabeza. Como vio que su nuevo amigo todavía estaba melancólico, se la propuso.

-¿Y si… yo te acompañara a ese Frente de Rescate? Tal vez, si te acompaño, no te intimides tanto.

-¿Tú? –A Lee se le iluminó la cara. –¿De verdad harías eso por mí?

-Por supuesto. –Afirmó Drake. –He pensado que, si mi amnesia va a durar poco, lo mínimo que puedo hacer mientras no descubra como volver a ser humano es ayudarte a entrar. Luego, ya nos las apañaremos.

Lee estuvo muy alegre durante el resto de la mañana, comunicándose más con su nuevo compañero, contándole cosas y respondiendo a sus dudas. Aquella tarde iba a lograr lo que había añorado durante tanto tiempo.

* * *

La casa de Lee era bastante ruinosa. Nadie había estado instalado en ella desde hacía mucho tiempo, por lo que la madera estaba corroída y algunos tablones sobresalían del suelo. Tan solo tenía 4 habitaciones, siendo la más grande el comedor, donde se dieron un buen banquete de bayas.

Al terminar de comer, charlaron durante un rato más, y luego decidieron dirigirse a la sede del Frente de Rescate.

Valentia era un pueblo muy concurrido. Había pokémon de todas las formas, colores y tamaños que uno se pudiera imaginar, y todos correteaban ajetreados en sus quehaceres del mediodía. Mientras tanto, los dos jóvenes pokémon que nos ocupan avanzaban por el camino más corto para llegar al Frente. Cuando el edificio estuvo a la vista, Lee lo señaló con la pata delantera. Se trataba de una construcción cilíndrica y bastante alta,

_"Guau, ese edificio es bastante más grande de lo que supuse al verlo desde el saliente. Impone bastante, como dijo Lee. Pero, en fin, no habrá nada malo dentro… o eso espero. Lo que realmente me preocupa ahora es descubrir que me ha pasado. Y, si resulta que es a largo plazo, supongo que estar entre tantos pokémon experimentados me ayudará."_ Pensaba Drake, a medida que se acercaban al edificio.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, pudieron ver que se trataba de un arco bastante grande, con una reja levadiza que dejaba entrever el patio principal del lugar. Junto a la puerta, se encontraba un fornido Gigalith, que, al verlos, se adelantó.

-Placa de identificación, por favor. –Exigió, con una voz cavernosa.

Al ver que Lee comenzaba a temblar en presencia del intimidante guardián, Drake dio un paso adelante y lo encaró.

-Nosotros… no tenemos de eso. –Dijo, tratando de sonar educado y convincente a la vez. –Realmente, aquí mi compañero y yo queríamos unirnos a su organización.

El Gigalith, sin mediar palabra, se giró y golpeó la puerta con su pata delantera. En unos segundos, la reja se levantó, permitiéndoles entrar. El guardián comenzó a internarse en el patio, haciéndoles entender que lo siguieran.

El patio principal era realmente grande, y estaba decorado con numerosas plantas y otros ornamentos, con una hermosa fuente en el centro. El Gigalith no se detuvo en ningún momento, andando hacia la puerta que había justo en frente de la entrada. Al llegar, la abrió y los dos novatos pudieron ver lo que había en su interior. Al parecer era un vestíbulo, totalmente vacío, pero con un despacho en uno de los laterales. El Gigalith les señaló el despacho con la cabeza, para luego darse la vuelta y retirarse. Lee se acercó a la puerta y la golpeó un par de veces.

-¡Adelante! –Se escuchó una voz desde dentro.

Drake y Lee empujaron la puerta y entraron en el despacho. Dentro de él había varios pokémon acarreando papeles, escribiendo notas o llevándose cosas unos a otros. Uno de los pokémon, un Slaking, los avistó y se dirigió hacia ellos. Cuando habló, supieron que era él el que los había invitado a pasar.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? No recuerdo haberos visto nunca, muchachos. ¿Habéis venido a formar vuestro propio equipo?

Esta vez, Lee habló, encontrándose más cómodo en presencia del gran pokémon orangután.

-Sí, señor. Queríamos unirnos al Frente de Rescate para poder explorar nuevos territorios y hacer el bien. –Se le notaba realmente ilusionado por el hecho de haber logrado entrar.

El Slaking los miró de arriba abajo. Luego, alzó un papel y un carboncillo, y, apoyándose en su escritorio, les preguntó.

-Bien, pequeños ¿Cuáles son vuestros nombres? Es una mera formalidad, debo introduciros en el registro. Aunque lo haré luego, prefiero tener vuestros nombres apuntados para no tener que molestaros de nuevo más tarde.

Lee asintió.

-Yo me llamo Lee, y él es Drake.

-Lee y Drake. De acuerdo. ¡Bienvenidos, Lee y Drake! Mi nombre es Lars, y soy el ejecutivo jefe. –Terminó de escribir, y les dio la mano a ambos. –En muy poco tiempo podréis formar vuestro propio equipo de exploración. Sin embargo, la consigna exige a todos los equipos tener como mínimo tres miembros.

La ilusión de sus caras desapareció en un instante. Lars rió.

-No os desilusionéis, pequeños. Por suerte, tenemos a dos pokémon en lista de espera para unirse a un equipo. Como ya sois dos, os asignaré tan solo a uno. –Comenzó a remover uno de sus cajones, hasta que encontró una hoja marcada de color gris. La revisó y tachó algo en ella. –Bien, parece que vuestro compañero de equipo es Flash el Buizel. En fin, ya lo conoceréis más tarde, porque ahora mismo no sé dónde anda metido. Así que, si no os importa, regresad mañana por la mañana para poder registraros como equipo, ya que nuestro líder todavía no ha regresado de su misión, y, sin su autorización, no se pueden crear equipos nuevos.

Lars los empujó amablemente a marcharse, acompañándolos a través del vestíbulo y el patio, hasta llegar a la puerta, que se abrió al verlos venir. Luego, le colocó una mano en el hombro al Gigalith.

-Gigas, mañana por la mañana estos jóvenes van a volver. Supongo que la puerta todavía estará abierta para cuando regresen, así que dile a Licky que no los detenga para pedirles autorización, ¿de acuerdo?

Gigas asintió con la cabeza, antes de volver de nuevo a su posición quieta, mirando al horizonte.

Los dos jóvenes pokémon se despidieron de Lars y salieron del edifico, notablemente más contentos que cuando entraron. Drake y Lee estaban a punto de embarcarse en la aventura de sus vidas.

* * *

_Espero que haya gustado este primer capítulo, ya iré subiendo más. Un abrazo de mi parte, y recuerda, ¡R&R si te ha gustado!_


End file.
